


Nightmares (JontronxReader fluff)

by ChicorySweet



Category: JonTron - Fandom, Jontronshow
Genre: Awkward reader, Fluff, Jon Jafari - Freeform, Nightmare, Other, Reader has nightmare, Reader-Insert, because why the fuck not, jontron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicorySweet/pseuds/ChicorySweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're staying at Jon's apartment when you have one of the most terrifying nightmares in your entire life. Bla bla bla fluff happens. I think this will just be a one chapter story, I think that's called a one-shot, right? But if people request more chapters, then I'll write some more if I'm feeling up to it. I just kind of got this idea at four in the morning. I feel like Jon might be OOC but I dunno. I feel like it's really rushed and stuff too. I'll edit it again when I'm actually not half asleep though, so you people won't have to stab your eyes out for too long.</p>
<p>ALSO - this fic is gender-neutral. Because why not.</p>
<p>(Jesus Christ if Jon ever finds this I'm probably going to jump off the Empire State Building and have my ashes scattered into a blackhole.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here's just a little something to help you.
> 
> \- (Y/N) - Your name
> 
> Because my fic is so absurdly short, that's really all you need to know. So, yeah. Enjoy!

You bolted upright. The room is pitch black, and you're terrified. Your breathing is labored as you wrap your arms around yourself, comprehending what was happening. You just experienced what is commonly known as a nightmare, and this certain one consisted of your worst fear. It took you a moment to remember that you were not in your own bed, and instead sleeping over at your friend Jon Jafari's house. Would it be childish to ask to sleep with him? Before continuing to ponder on this question, you felt as if the coldness of the dark room was creeping around your shoulders like bony fingers, ready to reach out and grab your shoulders, take a hold of your neck - Ok, screw it.

You threw off the covers and dropped your feet onto the floor, stumbling around and occasionally - well, often - bumping into his furniture. But the thought that, "if you kept moving, nothing could get you" comforted you through stubbed toes and knocked-up elbows. Using the city lights that just barely reached through his curtains, you managed to find Jon's room and tip-toe through the door-frame. You began to approach his bed and - Oh shit. That was a dresser you just slammed into.

Even in the darkness of his room, you could make out his figure shooting up out of his slumber.

"(Y/N)? Please, God, tell me that's you." His groggy voice asked. Your face flushed. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Oh well. What's done is done. For a brief moment, you considered saying, "(Y/N)? Who's that? I am the Dark Lord Satan, here to take your soul." But you decided against it because not only did you not want to piss him off, but you felt that dark creepy sensation over your neck again.

"Yeah, it's me." Your voice wasn't in the best condition, either.

"Well, what's wrong?" he questioned with concern in his voice, shifting in his bed. You were feeling very silly.

"I, uh, I had a really messed up dream..." You said, scratching the back of your neck. Ok this was a pretty bad idea.

"A'right, get in." his response slightly baffled you. You were expecting him to brush you off or something. Instead, he was moving over to give you space to sleep. Your feet started moving without you telling them to, and then your entire body climbed into bed with him. You managed to scrape a small "Thank you" out of your throat before realizing exactly just how stupid this whole situation was. You decided to turn away from him while beating yourself up with your thoughts. First, you had a silly little bad dream, and then you proceeded to climb into bed with one of your friends just because you were afraid of the dark. Why would you ever think it was ok t-

Holy shit he was wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer. Staycoolstaycoolstaycoolstaycoolstaycoolstaycoolstaycool. Chill. Roll with it. One of his hands wrapped around your waist while the other entwined your hand and his together. No, you know what? This was just a thing that close friends do. One freaks out, the other cuddles them until they're calm, right? Yeah! Of course! You and him are just close friends! It's not like you have a crush on him or anything, right? ...Right? ... Shit.

It seems like everything in your world is happening at once. You're cuddling with Jon. Jon Jafari. CUDDLING. Do you cuddle back? Do you just accept it and go to sleep? Do you stay up over-analyzing every little move he makes, from the rising and falling of his chest against your back, to the random twitch of his finger during his sleep? Yep. Last one seems like the worst option, and so of course your brain decides to choose that path, without your input. You would appreciate just going to sleep, but why would your life be that easy?

Instead of helping you sleep, Jon is filling your brain with thoughts that flash in and out of your head faster than the speed of light. Your attention span is reduced to about 6 seconds as each topic that arrives your mind leaves as fast as it entered. Yet at the same time, your attention to movement had increased, probably beyond normal human capabilities. You could feel his every breath on you neck, and every single skin cell that he is even close to making contact with is on fire in the most wonderful way. After a while (To you, at least. To be honest, with all of your extreme-thinking, it had probably only been a few minutes that had passed in the real world.), you began to feel drowsy again and soon you were borderline sleeping.

 

Before your mind finally gave into the darkness, you could have sworn you felt Jon's lips meet with the back of your neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like I had been sitting on this chapter for a while because I was like "OH GOD IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH" but I kinda re-read it and just said "Fuck everything it's aight" so I present to you CHAPTER 2!!!!!
> 
> alsodon'tworrytherewillbemoreflufflateronjustdealwithitfornowthanksi'msorryiloveyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's just a little something to help you.
> 
> \- (Y/N) - Your name  
> \- (Y/L/N) - Your laptop's name  
> \- (Y/F/C) - Your favorite console  
> \- (Y/F/G) - Your favorite game 
> 
> That's about it for this chapter. Enjoy!

Slowly, ever so slowly, you woke up after a long, restful night. You opened your eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them, and began to gather your bearings. It didn't feel like you were in your bed, and - oh. Right. You had slept with Jon. Slept. With him. You sat up quickly, and realized you were alone. Huh... Most of the time, you would wake up before him, mostly because you've never been able to sleep that well. Checking the clock on his bed-side table, the green numbers presented themselves as 12:48 in the afternoon. Whoops. Maybe you could still make your morning routine fit at such a late time. Get up, stand, stretch, put on slippers - oh wait. Okay, scratch the slippers. You were going to slowly disintegrate into a vegetable unresponsive state if you waited any longer for coffee.

Making your way into the kitchen, Jon was sitting at the coffee table with his laptop and a long-gone cup of coffee on a coaster. He looked up as you walked past, and said rather cheerily,

"It's about damn time! I was about to check and see if you had died." You simply rolled your eyes at him, and set up the coffee-maker for your favorite drink.

"If I was dead, I would be counting on you to draw a dick on my forehead before they lowered my casket into the ground." That was your attempt at still-half-asleep humor.

"Speaking of that, have you looked in the mirror recently?" he asked, smiling innocently. You shot a look at him. Maybe flipped the bird at him. Who knows, your coffee was ready and that was all you cared about at that point in time. You took a spot next to him at the table, sipping coffee and watched him click around on his computer and jot down some notes. You weren't actually looking at what he was doing, more just spacing out and sometimes observing the swirls his dark, curly hair would create, watching the way he - hey. Stop doing that stuff.

"So, what are you doing?" he briefly looked up as he replied.

"Well, I'm brain storming some script ideas because SOMEONE didn't wake up early enough." Jon was smiling. Screw him and his adorable smile. Whoops, there it was again - the lovey-dovey crap. Okay, just leave that lovey-dovey crap in the corner of your mind and forget it there.

"Fine, I'll go get my laptop. I had some ideas written down somewhere." you finished off your coffee and stood up, walking towards the guest bedroom, where you were staying. There they were, your beloved laptop, named (y/l/n). You loved (y/l/n) with all of your heart. They were the most precious little electronic in the entire universe. And when you opened them up, you couldn't find the file with your ideas written down. Disbelief sets in. Followed by instant anger. You let out a gross and strange mixture of something, somewhere between groaning-and-screaming in rage and fell on your side onto the bed, curling into a moody little ball. Apparently Jon had heard your cry of anguish, because it took only a few moments for him to run into the room.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo." You mumbled from within your troubled cocoon. You felt him sit down on the bed.

"What's wrong, then? Did you find my PornHub account?" You could hear his half-assed smirk in his voice. You felt around for a pillow and threw one in his general direction. And of course, you heard it hit a wall.

"Alright, alright. What's actually wrong?" You dramatically lifted up your head, and pointed at the screen.

"I can't find the file of all my ideas." You pouted. Jon lifted his hand and placed it on your back, rubbing it with soothing circles. To be honest, it was really quite comforting, even if you didn't like people touching you. You just felt that you could trust him.

"Well, let's be honest here, my ideas were better." he smiled at you like a little shit and you lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Alright, but in all seriousness, it's fine. It's not like we can't come up with more ideas together, right? Two heads are better then one!" What he was saying didn't really cheer you up much, but you thought it was really nice of him to try. You played along and hoped you'd feel better, later on.

"Come on, bring your laptop and we'll go brainstorm on the couch together." Jon chirped, standing up. Together. That magic word.

"For your information, their name is (y/l/n), JON." He raised an eyebrow at you.

"Okay. Take (y/l/n) with you and we'll all go brainstorm on the couch together." he corrected himself.

"That's better." you replied. You shut (y/l/n) and stood up, walking with Jon back to his couch. It was still pretty hard to believe that you were in the same house as Jon, standing on his floor, sitting on his couch, and better yet, sitting NEXT TO HIM.

"Okay, so with Paul gone, we're gonna have to..." and so, you and him began a long, session of brainstorming with little-to-no results. The idea you had already was a review of a game from your childhood on the (y/f/c), called (y/f/g), which you had brought with you for the video. You two built onto the idea, and even re-played some of it, even though you knew most of it by heart. It was now that you took note of the many flaws it had, whether it was plotholes or just weird controls. The only fresh ideas for the video you had was the opening scene, in which you called him on the phone, even though you two were obviously standing in the same room (for comedic effect). You discussed the game with him and then threw the game cartridge at his face. Even with the idea, you and Jon still weren't satisfied with the little ideas you two had come up with. The day was coming to an end, with both of you slumped on the couch, tired and brain-exhausted.

"So..." Jon sighed.

"So." you replied.

"Yeah." he agreed. It was a mutual understanding of, "We're kinda screwed." There was silence in the apartment for a moment, which might have represented your author's block mocking you.

"That was kind of a bust." you said, breaking the silence. Jon just hummed in response. It was less than a minute later when he darted up, startling you slightly.

"Uh, what's up?" You asked him cautiously.

"Let's get wasted." he turned his head to look at you, eyes wide and face straight. Oh boy. Here we go.

"Jon, are you sure that's the best idea right now?"

"Of course it's the best idea! We can just spew out some ideas while we're drunk, and then later, we can try and piece together whatever broken garbage we came up with into an episode!" he explained enthusiastically. There was no way out of it; you were just going to have to agree with him.

"That's a terrible idea. Let's do it." his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Alriiiiiiiiight! I knew I could count on you!" he raised his hand for a high-five, and you returned it a little more than half-heartedly.

Jon threw open his fridge, looking around for something the two of you could get trashed with.

"Aaaagh, I might have to go to the store. I mean, there's ONE budlight, I doubt that could do either of us much good." he thought aloud.

"Yeah, to be honest, I was thinking a little more of something like "The Castlevania Adventure" or "Drunkstravaganza." you added. He shut the fridge and looked back at you.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be THAT ambitious!"

"Dear sir, is that a challenge I smell?" Jon chuckled at your remark.

"Sure as Hell could be, if you wanted it to!"

"Well, I'm up for it!" you shrugged, and an idea of your own sparked in your mind, along with a sly grin. His face fell in fear.

"Uh oh. I don't see that smile much, should I be worried?" Jon asked cautiously. You just laughed.

"Ooooooh yeah, 'cause I've added another rule to this challenge - whoever comes with the shittiest idea has to take a shot of adult chocolate milk." You watched smugly as his face turned from horror to a slow laugh.

"See, this is why we're friends," he elbowed you on the arm. "Let's go get the supplies, kay?"

"Alright, let's do this thing!" and by that, you meant, "Holy shit please don't let me do anything stupid while I'm drunk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's just a little something to help you.
> 
> \- (Y/N) - Your name
> 
> That's about it for this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO HOLY SHIT SORRY FOR NOT BEING ON FOR LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF SERIOUSLY I AM SO SORRY PLEASE ACCEPT THIS CHAPTER 3 I AM REALLY FUCKING SORRY  
> (also a reminder that I have also never drank in my life so I don't know anything about alcohol #superlame)  
> hopefully it makes up for that?????? i really hope so oh my god i honestly feel so horrible right now bye

You walked behind Jon as he led you through his apartment building and all the way down all the stairs. You two made small talk while you walked, discussing more on the video plans.  
"I just hope I don't do anything stupid." you confessed.  
"Oh please, that's the entire point! The stupider it is, the funnier. We're doing this to have fun, right?" Jon laughed as he clapped you on the back. You smiled.  
"Eh, I guess you're right."  
"Of course I'm right! I promise it'll be fine." he gave you a warm grin and it filled you with a fuzzy happiness. Even though he had given you this encouragement, you still couldn't shake a small bit of doubt and fear from the back of your mind.  
"You KNOW you've got a stupid little crush on him. And you also know that he doesn't feel the same way about you. What if you make a move on him? What if you can't even blame that on being drunk?" the voice in your mind dripped poison into your mind. It was murdering the fuzzy happiness and replacing it with cold, hard misery and even something that felt like just gray, is only how you could put it. Dull, gray, lifeless, monotone feelings. Hopeless, maybe. Just... devoid of emotion. Empty.  
"What if -" Jon put a hand on your shoulder, de-railing your train of thought from the voice in your head.  
"(Y/N)? You okay?" he asked, looking at you worriedly. You blinked, collecting your thoughts momentarily. Was he talking to you when you were zoning out?  
"Uh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." you waved your hand nonchalantly. He didn't look convinced.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry! You know how often this happens!" you tried to re-assure him. Truth was, you didn't get lost in your thoughts often, at least not while other people were talking to you. Even though Jon still looked a bit concerned, he didn't press you with more questions. Bless him.  
"So, about the collaboration - you've never drank before, right?" he continued, hoping to lift the gloomy mood. A little embarrassed by that fact, you shook your head and looked down at the nearly endless flights of stairs.  
"Nah, I've just never really gotten around to it. I've been meaning to, though, so I guess now is the perfect opportunity!" you beamed at him, and he chuckled.  
"I just think that you should probably start out with something weaker, then. The morning after The Castlevania Adventure was pretty brutal." he recalled the memory with a grimace on his face. You considered this thought for a moment, before bravely replying,  
"I dunno. I'm gonna take a risk and say go big or go home." As you two reached the bottom of the seemingly infinite stairs, he stopped and stared at you.  
"Dude, you're serious?" Jon asked, looking stunned.  
"Well, yeah. Why not be reckless? First time's the charm!" the man contemplated your strong ambition for a moment, and nodded in approval.  
"What the Hell. Why not?" he smiled again, and you followed him as he began to walk again.  
"That's the spirit, Jon!" he turned to look at you for a moment, simply giving you one final smirk before you two walked out of his apartment and into his car.  
"I swear to God, I will cry like a baby if I have to drink that disgusting excuse for "chocolate milk" again." Jon remarked, as he drove through New York.  
"I'm going to enjoy watching that!" you teased.  
"BITCH NO!! The rule was whoever has the worst ideas is the one to take the shot, right?" he asked for clarification. You nodded.  
"Bad ideas are good, but you know what I'm trying to get at, right?" you replied.  
"Yeah, I gotcha. I'm probably gonna get out my favorite shot glass tonight, then." he answered.  
"Is that you admitting defeat?" you asked.  
"No, of course not!" Jon scoffed. "What I was trying to say was that I'm going to get that huge-ass mug and take shots out of that mofo so I can get drunk out of my mind to make the best ideas possible, memelord." Without looking away from the road ahead of him, he reached over and ruffled your hair. That's some serious skill.  
"So you were NOT saying that you were going to use shot glasses for the adult chocolate milk?" you attempted to return your hair to it's normal order.  
"Maybe not for ME," with his remark, you playfully crinkled your nose in a mock-frown and lightly punched him on the shoulder. You could see the smile plastered on his profile as you two pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. On his way in, Jon grabbed a shopping cart and began pushing it.  
"Are we really gonna need a shopping cart?" you raised an inquisitory eyebrow towards Jon. He looked back at you and shook his head.  
"Of course not! Well, at least not for what we're buying. But come on!" He stopped walking and spun around to face you. "What do you ALWAYS do with these things?" you scrunched your nose in thought.  
"Um... shop with them like a normal person?" you suggested.  
"NOOO!!! Jeez, lemme show you." he turned around again and put one foot on the bottom of the kart, and pushed forward with his other foot. It finally clicked in your head. Ohmygodwhydidthattakeyousolong. He hopped off, spun back towards you and came back in the same way that he left.  
"Soooo... Come on! Let's go!" Jon bounced away, letting you climb on. And so you did.  
"It's been forever, probably years since I did this-" you broke off as you felt him climb up with you. oshit  
"ONWARDS!" he cried out, and mightily pushed the cart forward towards the beer aisle. He giggled like a maniac, which in turn made you crack up. He continued to push the cart even after nearly crashing into tons of people.  
"Dude, oh my God, do the Titanic thing!" he urged, stopping just before the beer shelves.  
"NO WAY!! People are already staring at us -"  
"Exactly! So why does it matter if they keep staring?"  
"Jooooooonnnnnn..." You tried to keep resisting, but he wouldn't give up.  
"Pleeeaaaaase? C'mon! I'll be Rose instead, if that's what you're freaked about!" he whined. Sigh.  
"Fine. I'm Rose -" you caved.  
"YES! I'll do the theme song! Now put your arms up!" you did as he asked and he immediately began the flute solo. Oh my God. EVERYONE was looking. Who wouldn't stare at two adults flying down the beer aisle, especially while one was belting out the Titanic theme? Actually, it was kind of fun. In fact, you didn't realize that you joined in for a duet with Jon.  
"YOOOOUUUUUUUU'RE HEEEEEERE, THERE'S NOOOOOOTHING I FEEEEEAR!! YOU ARE SAAAAAFE, IN MY HEART AND, MY HEART WIIIIIILL GO OOOOOOOOOOOON AND OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!" Jon's voice cracked on the last note. What a loser.  
"Oh my God, I need to work on that -" He cleared his throat. Someone then tapped you on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me -" you and Jon both turned around to see a person with a nametag on their shirt that marked them as the Manager. Shit. They gave you a false smile.  
"I don't want to be like this, but this is a family store," oh my God here comes the lecture. "So I'm going to have to ask you two to either quiet down or please escort yourselves out. We like to make a pleasant shopping experience for our customers, and you two are... disrupting that atmosphere." the Manager gave another fake smile. Jon spoke before you had a chance to open your mouth.  
"Yeah, of course! We can totally quiet down! I'm sorry, we're just really excited about our engagement party tonight," he grabbed your shoulder and pulled you close. JON. WHAT THE FUCK. "Right, sweetie?" All you could do was play along.  
"Absolutely! We both come from loud families, too. We'll just have to fight our genes the best we can. I'm sorry, again. This won't be a re-occurring theme." You patted Jon's shoulder in attempts to look more like a happy married couple. The manager seemed relatively touched, and gave you two a genuine smile.  
"Thank you for your understanding. And good luck on your marriage!" Jon chuckled.  
"Bah, we don't need luck! It was meant to be," he turned towards you. "C'mere!" he leaned in and kissed you. On the lips. Okay, okay - Just keep a normal outward appearance. You can question this later. He giggled and you did too.  
"Awwww. You two are a great match for each other. Have a nice night!" the Manager gave a little wave and began to walk away.  
"You too!" Jon replied, and released you immediately. He walked the opposite direction and began to browse through the different beers. Did - Did that really just happen? Were you really just KISSED by Jon? And as a bonus, HE kissed YOU? Okay, what the fUCK  
"Eh, do you have a preference?" Jon asked without looking at you. It took you a moment to gather your thoughts.  
"Uh - Something that doesn't taste like shit?" you managed to choke out. Jon chuckled in response.  
"That narrows it down quite a bit! I guess I'll just go with Seagrams then." he grabbed a huge bottle of said vodka.  
"What about the Forbidden Drink?" you glanced around the aisle, trying to locate it.  
"Yeah, can't forget THAT!" it seemed that Jon was just acting as if nothing had happened. Should you bring it up? Or was it too late to speak? Would it be awkward if you asked about it now? But what if now is your only chance? And -  
"Hey, Earth to (Y/N)," Jon waved his free hand in front of your face. You blinked and mentally chastised yourself for spacing out again. "Did you hear me?"  
"Uhh - sorry, the thing happened again - Anyways, could you repeat, please and thank you?" God, you really need to get out of that new habit.  
"I was suggesting that you could do the honors of the first shit of the night." you snorted. He didn't even realize his mistake.  
"Jon - the first shit?" you teased.  
"The first - Oh DAMMIT. SHOT." he huffed and you giggled again.  
"I'd be honored to take the first shit, of course!" Okay this is way too fun.  
"Awww, cut it out! It was ONE MISTAKE!"  
"Nuh-uh! I'm taking that to the grave and BEYOND!" He's never gonna live that down.  
"Whatever, loser. Let's get this stuff home." he dumped all of the assorted alcohol into the cart and pushed it. You trailed behind as the two of you rang up all the groceries at the check-out counter. It wasn't long before you were back in the car, and back in Jon's apartment. And it wasn't long until the cameras had turned on.  
"Hey! JonTron here, I've got a special guest with me for this episode..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this might've been a shorter chapter but I just wanted to get another chapter out because honestly that hiatus was ridiculous. And yEAH I'V EBEEN PUTTING OFF THE DRINKING I KNOWWWWWW I'M GETTING TO IT NEXT CHAPTER. Once again I have never fuckinG TOUCHED alcohol in my life. So. If anything isn't right, it's because all of my knowledge is from other fanfictions. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's just a little something to help you.
> 
> \- (Y/Y/N) - Your Youtube name  
> \- (Y/N) - Your name  
> \- (Y/L/N) - Your Laptop's name
> 
> That's about it for this chapter. Enjoy!

"Hey! JonTron here, I've got a special guest with me for this episode. Introduce yourself, you asshole." there was a brief silence before you both stared at each other and burst into laughter.  
"I think we should maybe try that again..." you proposed.  
"Hell no! That's staying in! Just, like, say who you are 'n' stuff. Some of them might not know you." Jon said.  
"Well, I guess they should know their future ruler." you stared creepily in the camera.  
"For Christ's sake - OKAY, THIS IS (Y/Y/N), BETTER KNOWN AS AN ABSOLUTE DOUCHEBAG." Jon declared, and crossed his arms.  
"Also known as the creature that inhabits the corpse of a human that goes by the name of (Y/N)." you continued to stare deeply into the camera as Jon was a mess on the other side of the couch.  
"God dammit, I thought I said no demonic possession! ANYWAYS. So - I give up. Hey Satan, mind explaining what the Hell's going on in here?" he glanced at you.  
"Okay, okay. So, like... Uh... I guess pretty much - this is just and update vlog, right?" you asked, and Jon nodded. "Okay so this won't be an actual video - okay okay. SO. We're about to get absolutely fucking wasted. I honestly don't remember what we originally had come up with -"  
"Yeah, 'cause Satan's computer got fucked up on us!" Jon interjected and you shoved him playfully.  
"Yeah, for those of you who might know me, (Y/L/N) decided to ruin everything and magically erase the files for the collab vid." you stood up and shouted in the direction of the guest bedroom, "THANKS, ASSHAT!"  
"Jesus! Don't get the Manager in here again!" Jon laughed. "OH! Yeah, we were at a local store a few minutes ago picking up some beer 'n' shit and apparently riding around in a cart and re-enacting Titanic is disruptive and the Manager chewed us out for it. Nice guy, though, didn't kick us out." Jon explained quickly. He still didn't mention anything about - shhh, don't zone out again.  
"OKAY! LET'S GET BACK ON TRACK HERE!" you yelled. This was probably gonna take a while to explain if you guys kept veering off topic like this. "Oh my God - so - Okay, here's the basic thing that's gonna happen - SINCE all of our ideas went down the drain, we're going to get drunk out of our minds, and then come up with NEW ideas. Later, we're gonna pretty much stitch together a wonderfully horrendous new episode from whatever the Hell we came up with today. Anything to add?" you asked Jon.  
"Yeah, uh, you completely forgot the fact that whoever comes up with really lame ideas has to take a shot of - ugh, shit, where'd we put it -" Jon got up and grabbed the bag with the Forbidden Poison in it.  
"Oh God." you simply stated as Jon flung the bottle in front of the camera.  
"It ain't gonna be me!" Jon declared and he flopped back down on the couch next to you.  
"Wanna fight me?" you put up your fists, and Jon mirrored you. The two of you began to throw weak punches at each other.  
"I didn't know this was Mike Tyson's Punch Out." Jon remarked as he threw the mock punch that knocked you off the couch.  
"I have been defeated!" you cried out.  
"JON WINS!" he said, and flexed his muscles in victory. Finally he shut off the camera and you climbed back onto the couch with him.  
"Alright, let's get fuckin wasted." you announced.  
"What a cool anime one-liner that was." Jon remarked and stood up to get his bottle opener.  
"Also, can I just add that that vlog was an absolute disaster?" you called out to Jon as he walked towards his kitchen.  
"Can it, Satan! That was a beautiful work of art!" he answered. You giggled to yourself. He's such a dork. He walked back, with a bottle opener, a huge mug, and a tiny shot glass in his hands.  
"Just a reminder that since it's your first time, you should take it easy." he declared, setting the tiny as fuck glass in front of you on the coffee table.  
"Aw, you're kidding me! I know I've never been drunk before, but this is pathetic." you complained. Jon stared at you blankly.  
"This is Vodka we're talking about." Jon sounded like a concerned parent when he said it like that. You rolled your eyes.  
"Come ONNNNN!! YOU took huge-ass shots when you first started!" you whined.  
"NO. I was being reckless. I'm not gonna let you get hurt." Jon huffed, and crossed his arms again. You stuck out your bottom lip and decided he'd probably let you have more once he'd loosened up.  
"Fine. Tiny shots it is." you gave up the argument - for now.  
"Great, but don't you mean shits?" Jon joked as he opened the bottle of alcohol.  
"Yes. We're going to have many shits. Also, do we have pen and paper in here?" you asked. Gotta write down those amazing ideas.  
"Oh, right. I'll go get some," Jon stood back up and began walking when he spun around. "And don't you dare even THINK of taking shits while I'm gone!" he pointed a finger accusingly at you.  
"Nah man! I might be Satan, but I at least have manners." you responded. Okay but seriously you weren't THAT much of an asshat. Jon stared at you a moment longer and continued on his way to retrieve pencils and paper. It wasn't long before he returned with a hUGE AS FUCK STACK OF PAPER and also probably 300 pencils/pens/markers.  
"Jon. Where the Hell do you even keep this?!" you asked as you looked over the huge pile of stuff. He shrugged.  
"I dunno, it's just like - there," he answered. "but whatever. Time to drink!" Jon poured the vodka into his shot glass and some into yours. You had a feeling this would be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's just a little something to help you.
> 
> \- (Y/N) - Your name
> 
> And that's about it. Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BEING DRUNK. That is all.

"Cheers!" you clinked glasses with Jon and downed that shit. WOAH MAN. Okay now you understood what Jon was talking about. That was strong. And it burned on the way down. Jon snickered as he watched your reaction.  
"See what I mean?" he teased.  
"Okay, so I under-estimated this - but I'll be fine!" you admitted. He seemed satisfied and he sat back on the couch.  
"What should we do in the meantime?" he asked. You shrugged.  
"Good question. Uhhh... Sit around a campfire and tell ghost stories?" you suggested.  
"Works for me. Actually, now that I think about it, what was your nightmare from the other night?" Jon asked. You thought for a moment and honestly couldn't think of what it was.  
"I... actually don't remember it. All I remember was that it was pretty bad." you remarked non-chalantly. Oh well. It doesn't matter much by now.  
"Huh. Usually I remember my dreams." Jon replied. It was nice to just casually chat with him.  
"Really? What's the coolest dream you've had?" he considered the question.  
"Uhhh... I dunno, I've had a lot of cool ones. I guess maybe... Eh... Well, there was this one where I was friends with a stray cat named Edward and we stopped crime together?" he responded. You stared at him.  
"What kind of drugs do you do again?" you said, with an eyebrow raised. He laughed.  
"Only the FINEST of weed!" Jon responded in his aristocrat accent. You giggled.  
"Okay but real talk, I'm jealous that you can remember your dreams." you confessed as you saw him reaching for the alcohol again.  
"Eh, it's not as glamorous as you think. 'Cause, like, I'll remember everything about my dreams, but that goes for nightmares, too, so it kinda sucks," he poured himself a bit of the vodka. "I mean, it's pretty cool to remember dreams. And I know that the, uh, like the scariness of the nightmares goes away after a while, but thinking back on them just like - you know?" he poured some more into your glass.  
"Uh - I guess...?" you muttered, raising your glass for another glass-clinking.  
"Oh shit, I was rambling again. Tell me when I do that, okay?" Jon requested before he emptied his mug.  
"Sure!" you replied, and did the same. It didn't burn any less this time around. It might've been stronger for all you knew. It definitely had it's effect, too.  
"You hangin' in alright?" Jon asked, peering at you.  
"Uh - y-yeah," you responded, trying not to look directly in his eyes. "Just a li'l strong, that's all." he continued to stare for a moment, before finally looking away.  
"So if that's your coolest dream, then what was your worst nightmare? Or is that like..." you trailed off.  
"Uhhh, I mean, it wasn't TOO bad, like - In one, somebody died, but they're still alive today so I honestly can't complain," he answered quickly, clearing his throat. "But, like - eh. 'Nough 'bout me. Uhhh... fuckin'... what's your favorite candle scent?" you wanted to ask him more about the nightmare, but he seemed obviously uncomfortable with it so you weren't going to press on.  
"Really? That's the best you can come up with?" you loved to give him a hard time. But in a friendly way.  
"I DUNNO! Maybe I want to get you something, like for your birthday or something? I don't even know, just answer the damn question!" he laughed.  
"Uhhh.... I always loved the smell of Mortal's Tears." you stated.  
"SATAN NO!" Jon cried out. "DON'T MAKE ME CALL AN EXORCIST, 'CAUSE I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT!!"  
"Woah man, take it easy! I'll back off!" you raised your hands defensively.  
"Alright, then gimme back (Y/N)!!" he demanded, and held up his hand in the formation of a gun.  
"But it's fun to take over human's bodieeeees!" you, or rather, Satan whined.  
"RELEASE THEM AT ONCE!" he hollered.  
"Fine! But only if I can inhabit another human's body. How about..." you crawled closer to him on the couch and poked a finger at his chest. "YOURS?"  
"Noooooo! Just leave (Y/N) and me alone!" he pleaded. You couldn't think of anything witty to say and the two of you just started breaking into laughter again.  
"Okay, okay - idea," Jon grabbed a pen. "The Dark Lord Satan... is... sexually... attracted... to JonTron." he narrated as he jotted the words down.  
"Oh my G- BUT, does JonTron reciprocate the feelings?" you added on the paper, scrawling the words with your messy handwriting.  
"Well, HELL yeah! I mean, he's just sooooo cute~!" he pretended to be a stereotypical anime girl. "He's not even evil, he's just misunderstood~!"  
"Oh my God how are we even going to use this?" you asked, while continuing to write this all down.  
"Fuck it, I dunno! We'll find out tomorrow." he responded.  
"Hmmm... Uh... MORE QUESTIONS!" you demanded. Jon did the biggest eyeroll in the history of humankind.  
"Oh my GOD - uhh, god dammit - How about... FUCK I DUNNO!! What do you want me to ask?!" he threw his hands up.  
"I mean, we can talk about something else!" you offered.  
"YES THANK YOU. It's just like, it's cool learning more about you! I just can't think of questions for shit right now." he admitted.  
"Well, uh... do - do the ECH! thing!!" you urged him. Oh my God that would be so cool to see him do it in real life.  
"Oh, okay. Uhhh, here we go." he cleared his throat but let out a loud as fuck fart.  
"JON NO!!" you managed to say between intense laughter. He was laughing, too.  
"I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING!!!" he yelled proudly.  
"OH GOD - HOLY FUCK, DUDE THAT'S RANCID, WHAT THE FUCK?!" you screamed at him once you caught whiff of the poisonous gas. He just laughed harder.  
"Oh my G- PUT YOUR GAS MASKS ON, IT'S WORLD WAR ONE IN HERE!!!" he yelled.  
"JON, TOO SOON!" you scrambled to cover up your nose with your shirt.  
"Too soon - (Y/N), IT'S ALMOST BEEN A HUNDRED YEARS!!" the two of you broke out into another laughing fit. It wasn't even that funny, it was just - who knows?  
"Oh my God. I think it's time to have another shot." he commented. As you wrote that situation down, you thought about something.  
"Hey, so, uh, so far, we've both, like, co-created these ideas, so if it stays like that, then who's gonna drink the Drink That Shall Not Be Named?" you inquired. Jon gave a little laugh, and said,  
"Uh, shit. Both of us will have to suffer if we don't get more competitive." he decided.  
"Aw that's low, man." you said, taking your shot glass that he just poured. The two of you clinked glasses for the third time, probably, and drank it down. Still was the same, but now you could REALLY feel the effect it had on your brain. Things were probably about to get crazy.

 

Quite a few hours had passed and you were drunk out of your fucking mind. You don't remember how many shots you took. Even though Jon had a better resistance to alcohol, he took way bigger shots than you and now he was 100% white girl wasted.  
"D.. DUDE, C'MERE." he managed to get out between hiccups. He beckoned for you to come closer to him, and, too lazy to move, you just flopped over on the couch, where the two of you had been lounging for who knows how long.  
"Nooooooo! Come heeeeere!" Jon whined, and you huffed in reply.  
"Why?" you asked. You just really didn't want to move.  
"Just - COME HERE!! Ugh, fine, hang on..." he crawled towards you and grabbed your head.  
"Jon, what're you -" you were interrupted by him taking a huge sniff of your hair.  
"... Take a shower, you smell like ass." he muttered, and released you.  
"Well YEAH, 'cause, 'cause... uh... whatever." you gave up on trying to come up with a comeback and sat back up.  
"Yknow," you began, but trailed off. It was a lot harder to keep your train of thought.  
"Wha?" he drawled. You tried to think of what you were saying... uh... oh yeah.  
"Yeah, uh - you would look GREAT in a beanie. OR, or a... a FLOWER CROWN." you stammered. He hiccuped and snickered.  
"Yeah, uh. Sure. Lemme know when you got one 'a those, 'cause right now I'm busy getting another SHOT." he lazily grabbed the bottle and poured the drink into the mug.  
"Shit, I'm gettin' tired. Wha were we doin again?" he asked before emptying the glass.  
"I... uh... do NOT remember," you mumbled. "And gimme some 'a that! You can't just forget about me!"  
"Ah, whatever. Get it yourself!" he slurred, sitting back on the couch.  
"You SUCK." you declared, sluggishly grabbing for more alcohol. He giggled before replying,  
"Aw, but you KNOW I swallow!" he cracked up while you stared at him in silence.  
"Jon. NO. Think of the kids." you chastized.  
"What kids?!" he kept laughing at his own joke.  
"ME! I'M TOO INNOCENT FOR THIS SHIT!" you complained.  
"Yeah, 'cause you're SOOOOOO DAMN INNOCENT!" Jon wiped away a tear in his eye. You playfully shot him a dirty look.  
"Even if I'm not that innocent, I still feel like my mind has been violated!" you asserted. He only yawned in response.  
"Aww, did Jonny get tired?" you teased.  
"Well, yeah! I get tired after a while when I get drunk! So I'm goin' to sleep. 'Night." Jon grumbled, and closed his eyes. You took one last shot before snuggling up to him.  
"Don't leeeeeave meeee. I wanna sleep, too, now." you complained, and realized that you actually were pretty tired, yourself. Jon muttered something that sounded like, "mkay, come 'ere." before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer to him. He was very warm. You liked that. He was comfy, too.  
You decided it was way better like this. To just lay together, embracing each other, rather than sitting as far as you two possibly could on opposite ends of the couch. It was nicer not to be afraid to make physical contact with each other. You also decided that you would just be brave, just tell him. Not even while your drunk, straight up sober, let him know it's tru-  
PFFFFFFFFT.  
"DID YOU KNOW THAT WAS MY SUPERPOWER?" Jon announced after ripping a huge god damned fart.  
"JON WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IT  
> (Y/N) = YOUR NAME
> 
>  
> 
> BYE FOREVER
> 
> no i cant leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN end of this NIGHTMARE - AH? AH? AM I FUNNY YET? ok anyways. there needs to be more jontronxreader I AM GOING TO LEAD THE REVOLUTION BECAUSE I NEED MORE FANFICTION OF MY WAIFU. Excuse my pun but my worst nightmare would be Jon actually finding this. I mean at least he wouldn't be able to then track me down irl because then I would actually throw myself into a blackhole. Anyways. WELCOME TO THE LAST CHAPTER. I gotta make more tho   
> MORE JONXREADER  
> i need to chill the fuck out okay so. Yeah. Last chapter.  
> In all seriousness, though, I really hoped everyone enjoyed it! :D

It took you a while to register that you were awake. But right when you realized that, you also realized that you had a splitting headache. Owowowowowowowowowowowshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. At the same time, you also were aware that you were curled up against something warm and cozy. Or - oh fuck. Someone. Forcing your eyes open, you tried to make out your blurry surroundings. You looked around - okay, uh, living room. Yep. Coffee table. With a toppled stack of paper, an abundance of broken pencils, tons of pens without caps... A.K.A., an absolute drunken disaster. Looking around a little more, you found the source of the warm and cozy cuddle-buddy - OH SHIT FUCK DAMMIT NOT AGAIN.  
You were once again within the arms of Jon Jafari. God dammit. It wasn't that you didn't LIKE it, it was just that - God. Okay, you liked him. A lot. You loved him. But you knew he would never feel the same way about you. There was really no way. Yeah, so he kissed you. So what? That was so you two wouldn't get thrown out of a fucking grocery store. Yeah, so he let you sleep with him twice. He's just trying to be a nice friend. FRIEND. That's it. He's probably tired of you by now. You wouldn't really want to have to deal with someone like you, either.  
Shit. All this thinking wasn't great for your headache. You lifted your hands from his chest and pressed them against your skull. God, what did people say cured hangovers? Water was one thing, what else? There was some sort of pill, what was it called -  
Jon shifted in his sleep. Oh fuck. Stay still. Uhhh, pretend to still be asleep. You dropped your hands and closed your eyes again. ... Was he really waking up or was that just him moving? Should you wake him up? His arms that were still hugging you gripped you tighter. He shivered. Oh God what the fuck do you do. You continued to just lay there, still wondering what to do. The intense hangover made it hard to think. A few moments had passed without another incident. It seemed safe to open your eyes again. Maybe you could just slowly and carefully make your way out, escape his warm embrace...? Okay, well, number one, that would wake him up for sure, and B, it's called a warm embrace for a reason. Because he was comfy as fuck.  
So, were you just supposed to lay here until he woke up? Your headache screamed for you to get up and do something about the pain, but... You can't bring yourself to leave this loser. You sighed, and forced your eyes closed again. Maybe you could just out-sleep the hangover.  
Suddenly, you heard Jon sobbing. Wait, what the fuck?! You opened your eyes again and looked towards him, sure enough, there were tears on his face, and he was breathing unevenly. He once again hugged you even tighter. Oh shit, should you wake him up? What are you supposed to do?! Shitshitshitshitshit. Uhhhhh -  
Jon gasped and his eyes flew open. Well. He was awake now. And also breathing very heavily and you were very worried.  
"Jon? Are you okay?" your voice was cracked from sleep, but you didn't care. You just wanted to know what was wrong. His bloodshot eyes fell on you and in a moment, he pulled you even closer to him in a huge hug.  
"J-Jon?!" OHSHIT "What... What's wrong?" he was full on sobbing. The shock sobered you up quickly. Ohgodohgodohgodwhatdoyoudo  
"Oh my God..." that was all he said. It took you another moment but you hugged him back. Did he have a nightmare? Probably...? It was best to just let him get whatever it was out of his system before you started asking questions.  
"Hey, it's alright. Just let it out." you murmured, rubbing his back. It was a while before he finally calmed down. After a few minutes, he was able to breathe normally.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered into your shoulder.  
"Hey, hey, it's no big deal." you replied, patting his back. He pulled away for a moment, but when he looked at your face, he fell back into your arms.  
"Oh my God... I just... I need another second-" choked sobs interrupted him as he burst into tears again.  
"Shhh, it's okay. Take as long as you need." you said, trying to soothe him. It was so odd, seeing Jon like this. He was usually such a happy person. In fact, he was usually the one to cheer you up, whether it was from his videos, or from Skype messages at two in the morning. But, humans have emotions. Nobody can be happy all the time. He needed a shoulder to cry on and you were going to be there for him. With a loud sniff, Jon let go after a few more minutes of being intwined with you.   
"Are you better now?" you asked gently, carefully taking his hands in yours. He nodded and squeezed your hands, staring at the entangled mess of fingers.  
"Can I ask what's wrong?" you were trying to be careful as to not upset him. He gave a weak smile as another tear dripped down his face. With a shaky laugh, he looked up at you and answered,  
"Yknow how I can remember my dreams?"  
"Mmhmm?" he looked down again for a moment, before looking back up at you, more fresh tears in his eyes.  
"God, I..." he took a deep breath. Freeing one of your hands, you reached up to wipe a few free tears from his face. He smiled at you and you smiled back.   
"You... were in my dream. And... I just... I couldn't save you." he finally said. Jon's body rocked as he let out another sob.  
"Shh, shhh, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here..." you reassured him, as you began to pull him into another hug. He accepted it, but let go quickly.  
"I just..." he seemed as if he were searching for words. You reached up to brush his messy hair away from his face, but he stopped your hand and held it in his. He grasped your other hand and held them both tightly. He gazed at you before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and saying,  
"I... Am unbelievably in love with you." disbelief took over your body. No. He was hungover. He's not thinking right.  
"Jon, don't say that. You don't mean it. Plus, it has nothing to do with-"  
"But, it's TRUE!" he interrupted fiercly, glaring at you. It took you a moment to respond.  
"Jon, don't... don't mess with me like this." you sighed. He quickly let go of your hands and gently took a hold of your face.  
"You don't get it, though! I'm being honest! I love you so god damn much!" he pressed on, desperately trying to get you to believe. You removed his hands from your face as nicely as you could.  
"You're hungover, Jon. Just let it go." his hands shot back up to your face and he leaned closer.  
"Why can't you just believe me? I know I'm hungover. I just - I didn't have the guts to admit it until now." he explained, slowly lowering his hands. You remained silent, still trying to process what just happened.  
"I am in love with you." he repeated. When you stayed quiet still, he leaned closer, wrapped his arms around your neck, and kissed you. His lips were so soft. Now you were crying in his arms.  
"But... why-" you were cut off by Jon shushing you. You still couldn't understand it.   
"Jon, I don't deserve you," you said, pulling away and turning your head.  
"But you - well, do you like me?" he asked tentatively.  
"Well, yeah..." you muttered bashfully.  
"Are you okay with us, like... together?"  
"Yeah..." you stubbornly refused to look back at him. He wrapped an arm around you.  
"Then what's wrong?" he asked. You wiped your eyes.  
"I don't... I don't know. I just... I didn't think... that, like..." you paused for a moment. "I didn't know that anyone, never mind you could actually like me..."  
"Well, now you know." he responded. You sighed, and dropped your head on his shoulder.  
"Yknow, I really do love you." you commented. Jon hummed in agreement, snuggling closer to you. You decided this is the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
